Jellyfishing
Jellyfishing is an episode from Season One. In this episode, Spongebob and Patrick get Squidward to go Jelyfishing with them for the first time Characters Squidward Tentacles Patrick Star Spongebob Squarepants The Jellyfish (debut) Queen Jellyfish (debut) French Narrator Synopsis The episode begins with a jellyfish swimming by Spongebob's house where SpongeBob and Patrick then observe it through a massive telescope protruding from a window at SpongeBob's house. They then slide down ropes (causing them rope burn) and put their nets together, and SpongeBob puts on his glasses. They prepare for jellyfishing like a pro, but then meet Squidward and ask him if he wants to join them. He says that he can't go with them because he's busy and goes bicycling instead. SpongeBob asks Squidward if he can join them next time. Squidward sarcastically says yes and goes off. Unfortunately, while he is bicycling, he has an accident involving a jellyfish and is ultimately left wheelchair bound. SpongeBob and Patrick decide that what Squidward needs is a "Best Day Ever". It begins at Squidward's house where Patrick offers Squidward some soup. (For whatever reason, the doctors put bandages all over Squidward's body, including his mouth). Patrick blows the hot soup onto Squidward's bandaged face several times before SpongeBob says that soup isn't a good idea. SpongeBob then suggests that some music would be good, and gets Squidward's clarinet. He blows a bad note before realizing that his lips are too dry, and goes throughb several disgusting motions of trying to wet his lips. Patrick soon violently takes the instrument away from SpongeBob, declaring music not to be a good thing for Squidward either. SpongeBob and Patrick then declare that a jellyfishing expedition would be in order for the "Best Day Ever". When they arrive in Jellyfish Fields, SpongeBob tells Patrick to give a net to Squidward, while he finds "a good specimen". He (Patrick) explains that Squidward must, "firmly grasp net in your hand", but when Patrick fails to put a jellyfishing net in Squidward's cast covered hand he stabs it through Squidward's palm, much to his chagrin and pain. He is not into it at first, but when a jellyfish stings him, he goes after it for revenge. He manages to catch the jellyfish, and bangs his net triumphantly against a pink mass, but in doing so angers a queen jellyfish, who was the aforementioned pink mass. The queen jellyfish chases after him, attacking him with an extremely massive sting. The next day, SpongeBob and Patrick meet outside Squidward's house, and attempt to give a now life-support-bound Squidward the jellyfish that he caught the previous day. SpongeBob wonders if Squidward is still mad, and Squidward, who is still mad, according to Patrick and based on his actions, opens the jar and lets the jellyfish attack SpongeBob and Patrick. As Squidward laughs, the royal giant Jellyfish discovers him and stings him, destroying his life-support. A completely blackened Squidward can only say, "Ow." Info Season No: 1 Episode No: 3a Airdate: 31 July 1999 Sister Episode: Plankton!